Authentication and/or authorization of uniforms, for example, for use by first responders, is a growing problem. For example, theft and/or counterfeiting of uniforms may allow a criminal, wearing a stolen or counterfeit uniform, to enter restricted areas and/or perform criminal acts under the guise of being a first responder, such a police officer and the like. Such theft and/or counterfeiting may lead to increased cost in security at first responder uniform storage units and/or at public events to attempt to prevent theft and/or criminal acts. Furthermore, such increased cost of security may result in more technically complex security systems being installed at uniform storage units, which may increase overhead on processing resources, sensor deployment, and the like.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.